


Grow Old With Me

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Harry is crying, Kissing, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry czeka na oświadczyny, a Louis chce się oświadczyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old With Me

\- Wróciłem! – Krzyknął Louis przekraczając próg mieszkania.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i zrzucił z siebie buty i płaszcz, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy jego powieszeniem. Salon i kuchnia były puste, jedynie z piętra dobiegły go głośne śmiechy i krzyki.

Wspiął się po schodach i uchylił drzwi do pokoju. Stanął w progu patrząc na Harry’ego, który leżał na ziemi i krzyczał w niebo głosy. Na nim okrakiem siedziała Eleanor, co chwilę uderzając go poduszką i głośno się śmiejąc.

\- Wyglądacie idiotycznie. – Parsknął Louis, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

\- Spadaj, Tomlinson! – Krzyknęła El dla odmiany celując poduszką w niego. W ostatniej chwili uchylił się od ciosu i z wrzaskiem rzucił się na dziewczynę, przygniatając jeszcze bardziej drugiego chłopaka.

\- Zejdźcie ze mnie, wy grube świrusy. – Harry wyszeptał na bezdechu. Eleanor podniosła się obrażona i usiadła na łóżku włączając telewizję.

\- Awww, kochanie. Jak mogłeś powiedzieć, że jestem gruby? – Spytał Louis całując usta Harry’ego na powitanie. – Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. – Każde słowo naznaczał kolejnym buziakiem. Harry uśmiechnął się i przekręcił się tak, że teraz on był nad swoim chłopakiem.

\- A teraz mi wybaczysz? – Spytał młodszy, po czym zachłannie pocałował go w usta. Przejechał językiem po jego dolnej wardze, na co Louis od razu otworzył usta wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Jesteście tacy słodcy, że chyba zwymiotuję. – Wtrąciła Eleanor, na co Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Wstał z ziemi i pociągnął za sobą chłopaka i oboje usiedli na łóżku.

\- Hej, El. Nie wiesz kiedy przyjeżdża Tina? Obiecała, że zdąży wpaść do Londynu zanim wyruszymy w trasę do Australii. – Odezwał się Harry bawiąc się włosami Lou, który położył głowę na jego kolanach.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Strasznie trudno wyrwać ją ostatnio z Manchester’u. To całe studiowanie nieźle ją wciągnęło, dlatego ja jadę z wami. Dziwaczka, woli się uczyć zamiast zwiedzać świat.

\- Była z nami w tamtym roku, Els. Poza tym powinnaś brać z niej przykład. Nauka dobrze by ci zrobiła, bo jedyne o czym myślisz to zakupy. – Zaśmiał się Styles.

\- Wypraszam sobie! To twój pedalski chłopak zaraził mnie miłością do zakupów. Wszystkie nasze wyjścia kończą się w centrach handlowych, bo Księżniczka Louis musi kupić sobie jakieś seks-koszulki, żebyś ślinił się na jego widok.

\- Eleanor! Nigdy więcej nic ci nie powiem! – Wykrzyknął oburzony Louis, podnosząc głowę z kolan Stylesa.

\- Ups. – Wymruczała dziewczyna oglądając swoje paznokcie. – Zrobiłam ci przysługę. Znając Harry’ego, to wypieprzy cię w nocy jak królika.

\- Ja tu jestem, przepraszam bardzo. – Wtrącił się Harry, ale oboje zbyli go machnięciem dłoni. – Poza tym El ma rację. Wypieprzę cię jak króliczka. I założysz te słodkie uszka, które dostaliśmy od Nialla pod choinkę, nawet nie próbuj się sprzeciwiać.

\- O Jezu.

☼

Był środek nocy, gdy Louis cicho wyszedł z łóżka, zostawiając w nim Harry’ego. Na palcach zszedł po schodach, kierując się w stronę pokoju gościnnego, w którym zawsze spała Eleanor.

Zapukał dwa razy, uchylając drzwi i wsuwając w szparę swoją rozczochraną głowę.

\- El, śpisz? – Wyszeptał w ciemność, przecierając dłonią oczy.

\- Już nie. – Usłyszał niewyraźne mruknięcie. – Czego, Tomlinson?

Louis zachichotał i wślizgnął się do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przeszedł przez przestrzeń, wpadając po drodze na fotel i wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Nagle w pokoju zrobiło się jasno, a Louis zamrugał zaskoczony z ręką w powietrzu, która pocierała jego bolące biodro. Spojrzał przed siebie i ujrzał rozbawioną El siedzącą na łóżku. Jej włosy były rozczochrane, z jednej strony odstawały, a z drugiej płasko przylegały do czaszki.

\- Fajny fryz. – Wyszczerzył się Louis, gdy usiadł obok niej na łóżku. Dziewczyna prychnęła i zebrała włosy w kucyk.

\- Jeśli jesteś tutaj tylko po to, żeby mnie obrażać, to spieprzaj do siebie. Jest trzecia w nocy! – Eleanor splotła ręce na piersi i zakopała się w pościel.

\- Hej! Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, nie śpij! – Louis dźgnął ją palcem w policzek i wgramolił się pod pościel obok niej.

W końcu Eleanor z ociąganiem odwróciła się w jego stronę, lecz nadal nie otwierała oczu.

\- Masz pięć minut, Tommo, a potem wypad. Potrzebuję snu! Dawno nie miałam spokojnej nocy, więc daj mi to wykorzystać.

\- Spokojnej nocy? – Louis wykrzywił w twarz, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

\- Tak, spokojnej. Kiedy nie drzesz mordy, bo Harry pcha w ciebie swojego kutasa. – Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na te słowa. – Co? Harry nie założył ci jednak tych uszek króliczka?

\- Ellie! – Jęknął Louis i schował twarz w dłonie. Policzki paliły go ze wstydu. Harry mówił mu, że jest głośny podczas seksu, ale nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Eleanor słyszy wszystko z pokoju na dole. – Naprawdę mamy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach?

\- Jak nie ze mną to z kim? – Żachnęła się Eleanor. – Nie po to pracowałam na stanowisko twojej najlepszej przyjaciółki przez te dwa lata, żebyśmy nie rozmawiali o seksie.

\- Mhm, lepiej mi powiedz jak z Maxem. – Cwaniacki uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Louisa, widząc zawstydzoną brunetkę.

\- Nie, stop, stop, stop! – Calder trzepnęła go w głowę. – Najpierw chcę wiedzieć, po co tutaj przyszedłeś, zanim zagłębimy się w nasze życie seksualne.

\- Więc… Cholera, nie zaczyna się zdania od więc! Ja.. mam sprawę, El. – Wyszeptał Louis patrząc prosto w oczy Eleanor. Zaskoczona zmianą tonu Louisa dziewczyna, złapała jego dłoń w swoje i przytaknęła, dodając mu odwagi.

\- Chcę się oświadczyć Harry’emu.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, lecz zanim Louis zdążył dodać cokolwiek, głośny pisk podrażnił jego ucho. Eleanor rzuciła się całym swoim ciężarem na niego, przygniatając go do materaca.

\- Louis! Lou, o mój Boże, to cudowne! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby was zobaczyć na ślubnym kobiercu! Chcę być matką chrzestną pierwszego dziecka, obiecaj msdjashdjk – Louis zatkał swoją dłonią jej usta, cicho chichocząc.

\- Eleanor, spokojnie. Nie wiemy jeszcze czy się zgodzi.

\- Żartujesz? – Żachnęła się dziewczyna, spychając dłoń Louisa ze swojej twarzy. – On czeka na to od kilku miesięcy.

\- A ty to wiesz, bo….? – Louis uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

\- Bo umiem patrzeć, kretynie. Ty jedyne na co patrzysz to na jego kutasa.

\- ELEANOR JANE CALDER! – Wysapał Louis. – Co w ciebie wstąpiło dzisiaj?

\- Nic. – Zaśmiała się Eleanor. – Jesteś po prostu nudziarzem.

☼

Ranek był przepiękny, a Harry obudził się w świetnym humorze. Wyciągnął dłoń w bok, pragnąc znaleźć Louisa. Jego ręka napotkała tylko zimne prześcieradło. Otworzył oczy, a chęć wtulenia się w jego ciało i ponownego zaśnięcia odeszła w nieznane.

Szybko wstał, założył koszulkę do spodni dresowych, w których spał i zszedł na dół. Louisa zastał w kuchni, cicho rozmawiającego z Eleanor. Na jego widok ucichli, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi. O co do cholery chodziło?

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. – Usłyszał zachrypnięty głos chłopaka i od razu się zrelaksował.

\- Cześć. – Wymruczał, całując go w usta. – Dlaczego jesteście tak wcześnie na nogach? I o czym rozmawialiście?

Louis i Eleanor rzucili sobie spojrzenia, co nie umknęło uwadze Harry’ego. Louis skinął głową do dziewczyny, na co ta podniosła się i złapała za torebkę.

\- Jestem umówiona z Maxem i Lani, więc uciekam. Do zobaczenia później. – Rzuciła i całując Harry’ego w czoło, wyszła z kuchni.

Harry patrzył się przez chwilę na miejsce, w którym zniknęła, lecz po chwili odwrócił się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Umm… Ja zrobiłem ci śniadanie. – Powiedział na wydechu i szybko podszedł do blatu.

Harry usiadł przy stole, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i upijając łyk herbaty, która zapewne należała do Louisa.

Jego chłopak postawił przed nim talerz z trzema tostami. Były posmarowane masłem orzechowym, a na wierzch poukładane były banany – dokładnie tak, jak lubił Harry. Uniósł jednego z nich do ust, lecz w ostatniej chwili coś innego zwróciło uwagę młodszego chłopaka. Pod tostem leżała malutka kopertka o jasno-beżowym odcieniu. Harry odłożył jedzenie obok i ujął w palce pakuneczek. Wyjął ze środka karteczkę, a słowa na niej wypisane sprawiły, że jego oddech się zatrzymał.

„Wyjdziesz za mnie?”

Głowa chłopaka pulsowała, a usta otworzyły się w szoku, gdy treść uderzyła do głowy Harry’ego.

\- Louis! – Wydyszał, czując, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. – Louis!

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał swojego chłopaka, patrzącego na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Powoli odepchnął się od blatu i podszedł do Harry’ego.

\- Harry. Hazza… - Wyszeptał Louis, patrząc w załzawione oczy swojej miłości. – Chciałem powiedzieć ci tyle rzeczy w tym momencie. A teraz moje głowa jest pusta i jedyne, o czym potrafię myśleć, to o tym, jak bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś moim życiem, Harry. Chcę być z tobą już na zawsze, chcę mieć z tobą dzieci i głaskać twoją dłoń, gdy będziemy starzy i pomarszczeni. Harry, kochanie. Czy zostaniesz moim mężem?

Harry otwarcie płakał, gdy Louis wyjął malutkie pudełeczko z kieszeni swojej bluzy. Pierścionek otulony aksamitem był delikatny i tak bardzo w stylu Louisa.

Harry ujął twarz Louisa w swoje duże dłonie i pocałował mocno jego usta, liżąc jego wargi i splatając ich języki razem.

W końcu Louis przerwał pocałunek i wsunął pierścionek na palec Harry’ego. Pocałował każdy palec Harry’ego i należący już do niego pierścionek i oparł ich czoła o siebie.

\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię. – Wyszeptał w usta Harry’ego.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Louis. Od pierwszego spotkania do samego końca.

☼

Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And oh the best it could be  
Just you and I

And our hands they might age  
And our bodies will change  
But we’ll still be the same  
As we are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: Piosenka Toma Odella - Grow Old With Me


End file.
